


This Man Standing In Front of You

by thegeeknextdoor



Series: This Is Our Story [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeeknextdoor/pseuds/thegeeknextdoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just imagine with me for a second. It’s awhile down the road, maybe midway through Season 9, and Cas and Dean have just finished fighting alongside one another. Cas just had a close call trying to protect Dean. Cas is taking care of his wounds, Dean's angry at Cas for putting his life at risk. Dean heads to Cas to confront him. But will Cas be able to keep his feelings deep inside him much longer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Man Standing In Front of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Destiel one shot! AND it's the first thing I've wrote in a year and half so pretty pretty please be gentle. :) It was inspired by an amazing classical song I stumbled upon on spotify for my Destiel playlist. It's called, "VI: Adagio (We Are The Champions - Bohemian Rhapsody - Who Wants To Live Forever?) by The Queen Symphony" and it's absolutely mind blowingly perfect and beautiful. If you'd like (DO IT! haha) you can listen to it while reading this ;) Enjoy!

At first Dean’s angry at Cas. He tells him how “goddamn stupid he was,” how he needs, “to think about himself out there and not everybody else”. How he’s not “invincible” anymore. Cas finishes wrapping his wounded arm and walks to Dean. He thinks for a moment and then looks back to the bloodied Winchester in front of him. The man he left everything for… and said man has no idea. And Cas decides he’s _done_ with that. Cas explains how he doesn’t think about anyone else when they’re fighting a monster, he only thinks about protecting him.  
  
Dean’s confused at first, but Cas goes on to explain how he has been protecting Dean for years since he pulled Dean out of hell. And rather Dean likes it or not he’ll fight his way through anything to protect him. Even if it kills him.

“Hell, Dean, everything I’ve done it’s been for _you_. Maybe someday you’ll get it through your thick skull. Because everyone else can see it except you. I care about you Dean. More than anything… More than being an angel, more than any sorry excuse for a family I had before, more than any hunt or relic or anything out here, more than having or finding my grace. Because _you_ are my grace. I… I _need_ you Dean.” And Cas just stands there, tears brimming his eyes, and waits for any sort of reaction from Dean.            
  
All Dean can do is stare at first. But then it clicks, finally, something in brain says “pay attention you idiot, you need this and don’t you dare let it pass you by.” Dean thinks to himself, “this man standing in front of you has stood by you through thick and thin and will stand by you forever, no matter what.” And Dean knows he would do the same for him.                                                      
  
Without even noticing he throws himself at Cas almost taking them both down and wraps his arms around him. So tight, one hand lost in Cas’ hair, his head in the crook of Cas’ shoulder. Cas’ arms wrap around Dean as if he’s drowning, hands cradling Dean’s head. They both let out a shaky breath neither knew they’d been holding. “I need you too Cas. I need you so much,” Dean says just above a whisper into Cas’ neck.  
❤ 


End file.
